The disclosure relates to a method of forming semiconductor devices on a semiconductor wafer. More specifically, the disclosure relates to etching features in a dielectric layer.
In forming semiconductor devices, etch layers may be etched to form dual damascene features. A via first process etches vias first and then trenches.